Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive polymer films bonded to a fabric substrate with the addition of a plasticizer. Methods of bonding the films are also included.
Summary of Related Technology
Various polymers such as polyamides, polyolefins, and polyurethanes (including polyurethaneureas) can be used as adhesives for various substrates, including textile fabrics. Examples of films include thermoplastic polyurethane, polyamide, and polyolefin films commercially available from Bemis Associates, Shirley, Mass. Examples of polyurethaneurea films which are cast and dried from an aqueous polyurethaneurea dispersion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,371 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/780,819, filed on Jul. 20, 2007, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The polymer films can be bonded to a fabric substrate by the use of heat and/or pressure. The temperature and duration of heat exposure depends on many factors such as the type of polymer and the thickness of the film. An adequate bond must be ensured, particularly where the fabric will be used in a garment that will endure repeated household and/or commercial laundering. The ability of a bond between a film and a fabric to endure repeated laundering or washing is referred to as “wash durability” which is an important and necessary property for a commercial garment fabric.
Depending on the polymer included in the film, differing amounts of heat and energy over must be used to ensure that the bond will have “wash durability.” Methods and articles that achieve a durable bond with a reduced amount of energy and/or time will provide a commercial advantage due to savings in energy cost and production time. In addition, using a lower bonding temperature reduces the likelihood of damaging fine fabrics.